


Undone

by orphan_account



Series: Nights with Loki [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut, a series of smutty stories, i might do another one, ooft I am really on a roll here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes back but this time you call the shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

After that fateful night when Loki more or less trapped you in your bedroom with the book case you've not been able to get him out of your head. You spend nights fingering yourself and imagining that it is him. 

You even insert a finger or two inside and pump yourself, again imagining that it is Loki. You have also screamed his name out on occasion during these events. Your flatmate has been giving you odd looks the past few days and you've been changing you bed clothes a lot more than is necessary (once a day to be exact). 

You are kind of disgusted with yourself but it is worth it. In this week alone you have managed to write half your book already and you've not been so happy in years. You would be happier if Loki came back though.

You've mentioned the wonderful night on your blog a few times and expressed your need for the handsome stranger to come back. You only ever call him the 'Handsome Stranger' because you'd either receive congratulations about having the God Of Mischief or you'd be getting death threats and you really don't want that to happen. 

You're set to finish the most important part of your book tonight but you're kind of reaching the come down stage of your wonderful week. You really need Loki. 

While sitting at your computer desk you notice a flash of green reflected in the computer screen. You turn around but no one is there. As you turn back you see the flash again.

You stand up and go to your bed. You've got the best view of the room from there (and if it does maybe give any onlookers any ideas you wouldn't argue).

You sit on the edge and look around. Your eyes stop at the mirror and you see a dark shadowy figure sitting next to you. You turn to your side. 

"Loki," you say when you see him. "Where have you been this past week?"

"I needed to attend to some important business."

"Too busy to come and see me then?" you ask, not hiding your annoyance. 

"Oh, love," he whispers. "I have seen you, and heard you." He grins. 

"What?"

"You are heavenly when you're lying on your back pleasuring yourself," he purrs. 

You flush bright red. 

"Kitten, don't be so embarrassed. I'd love to see you in that position again." 

"I can't, I have to write."

"You can do that in the morning."

"No Loki, I can't. It needs to be done now." You are getting really annoyed now. 

"I can help you with whatever you want but right now I really need you to lose the jeans and lie on your back."

You sigh but concede. He won't leave you alone till you do what he wants but you don't mind; it is what you want too. You may have conceded but you do everything very slowly. 

You go to your computer and save your work, log out of your email and all other social network sites. You then shut your computer down. There is a mug of tea sitting by the keyboard so you slowly down the cold dregs. 

You walk towards the bed stopping to kiss Loki but you pull away before he can get in to it. He winces at the loss of contact. You slowly unbuckle your belt and throw it across the room with a clatter. Loki leans forward and starts to pull your jeans forward but you push him back. 

"You wanted me to do this so I'm doing it." You know it is cruel but you're getting him back for leaving you for a whole week. "No touching yourself."

You push your jeans down so you're only wearing frilly grey panties. And then those are left in a pile on the floor. You hop on to your bed and lie down. You start to rub your clit. You can see Loki squirming. His hand is reaching down to his trousers but you glare at him. You are humming to yourself as you feel a slight bout of pleasure coursing through your body. 

You really get in to the zone and begin to slide down to your entrance. You slowly begin to slide your finger inside and you begin to pump yourself quickly. You can clearly see Loki's hard cock pushing against his trousers. 

As you pump yourself you coax Loki forward. He quickly begins to pull his trousers off and his large cock is released. You remove your finger and move up to Loki. You grasp his cock and begin to stroke it gently. He gasps.

You begin to lick his cock and then you take it in your mouth. You swirl your tongue around the head slowly and then begin to slide your mouth to the base. You pull out and he grabs your hair pushing you back to him. You bring your hand up to reach the part you can't get in to your mouth and begin to twist and tug on it. 

Loki is writing around above you and you can hear his groans mixed with the creaks of the bed. You've never hear such a divine sound in your life. 

"More," Loki groans. You know he is nearly there and it gives you immense pleasure to be the one to completely undo him. 

You speed up and Loki breaks. "Fuck," he shouts as he cums down your throat. You keep going until you feel his cock soften between your lips and slowly pull away. You swallow his load and lick your lips. 

You lean up and kiss him. 

"I do love the taste of me on your lips," he hisses.

This time Loki falls asleep next to you but when you wake up you are alone. There is a note next to your computer. 

_Your book is very enjoyable. I have left a few notes at the bottom though, I hope you don't mind. Thank you so much for last night. Maybe we can do this again another time? - xxx_

You smile and fold the note up carefully and tuck it in to a book by your bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not in the least bit experienced in this department ~~i.e. total virgin here~~ so a bit of feedback would be very helpful and will help me improve if I do decide to write a third part to this series. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.


End file.
